4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Johann Gerber
Johann Gerber is a student at'' Concordia. They are a commoner who works as a retainer to Helena von Frey. They are a troubadour and skilled in faith magic, and possesses the Major Crest of Ninlil. In the Academy, he is a Hall Monitor and are a member of the Caramel Krakens. He is 19 at the start of the school year. Profile Born in Imperial Year 221, Johann was the only child of Beatrice and Henrik von Frey, and original heir to House Frey, born under the name Matthias. One stormy night when traveling back towards Cane, Beatrice's carriage had lost control, and plummeted off a cliff. The accident had left everyone but the infant Matthias dead, with the infant himself suffering heavy permanent injuries, even with extensive surgery and faith magic. Due to being no longer being able to contine the Frey bloodline, and the poltical consequences of that, Henrik passed his son to servants in his employ to raise, making sure that Matthias was recorded as dead. And on the same day, the Gerber family adopted a young boy, who they named Johann. He lived in povety with his family, often having to pass up heating just to get food on the table. When Johann turned ten, he was suddenly offered the job as the Lady's Valet of the Heiress of House Frey, the five year old Helena. Since then, he has been the main breadwinner of his family. Growing up as a servant since he was young, Johann has no confidents besides the young Helena, but even then, their relationship was closer to the sibilings they (unknowingly) were, with a dash of Johann having to put his boss on a pedstral. He had no time and looked down on the other common kids, and he had no hope with connecting with his older coworkers, who resented that a child could easily land such an important job, and technically, order the lower ranked maids around. And being a mere servant and commoner, he had no chance with connecting with other noble children. All this, lead to Johann becoming isolated, and focusing hard on his relationship with Helena. At the same time, he dreamed to escape from Frey employment, and earn his living somewhere else, to find himself, essentually. Adding onto that, the Lady of the House, Alessia von Frey, could not understand why Henrik gave Johann that position, and loathed how close he was with Helena, using her power to directly make his life difficult. When he turned eighteen, the truth of his parentage and abandonment was revealed to him by Henrik von Frey. His flimsy held together spirit was broken, and given no time to process or deal with it in any way, he was assigned to go to Concordia to earn his own living. Personality Johann has grown up with little proper contact with other humans, outside of coldness, professionalism, and neglect and it shows. He's rude and blunt, and often doesn't consider the effect he has on others before he does things. He's aware he can be a dick, and because of his complex about being 'heartless' he fear's his cruelty and tendency to accidently harm those he likes as his natural state of being, a sadistic monster. So, it's really just best for everyone if he stays away, and just acts like a tool in the background of other peoples lives. Spending time among others as peers for the first time, gaining friends, Johann has relaxed slightly, accepting he might be able to have friends without ruining their lives by just exisitng. Johann is actually pretty starved for attention and validation, especically from authority or friends he respects. Give him that and he softens up quickly, becoming more unsure in himself. His main piority, and his moral compass is the relationships he's built. While he sticks to authority as a default, he ultimately aligns himself with whatever favours his friends most. At the same time, he would follow those he had made bonds with into hell without a care. And in the flip side, he has little to no low empathy to the suffering of others outside his personal sphere, becoming outright sadistic to the suffering of those he doesn't like. Combat Stats Combat He tries to take control and fight on the front lines to protect others. He has to fight his instincts to stay out of the way like a healer should. He tends to rely on his crest in a fight, despite the drawbacks of it. Crest The Crest passed through the Frey family. Appears on the torso. It amplifies Johann's natural magic, increasing it's effects. However, it's saps the use of whatever part of the body he channels the spell through. He tries to hide it, as it's a big clue to his parentage. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports It's flip flop if he can get along with him. If you can stand his emo bullshit and have empathy for him, he'll end up way attached and will to die and/or kill for you. Keep being nice and understanding to him to climb the ranks. Guy is desperate for affection. He tends to make enemies of those who disrespect authority, himself, or his friends. He tends to hold grudges to boot. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. Johann and Liese : :3c ? Etymology * Johann is the Germanized form of the originally Hebrew language name יוחנן (Yohanan) (meaning "God is merciful"). * Gerber is derived from German, meaning "tanner, leather dresser" * Frey is derived from the Norse Gods Freyja and Freyr. Trivia * It's pronounced like yo-HAHN, not Jo-ANN * Origin was a fusion of two FE Fates ocs: Miyako (Healer, dour, meddles for what they think are the greater good) and Twill (serious, devoted to another character). * Also orginally from the Three Houses server, before being moved to 4S4H Gallery uniform johann.png|Johann in Uniform gerber family tree.png|Gerber Family Tree 6aa5299e63c7ae98f1cea9c774aac71f.png|Art by Sadie Jhaahn.png|cursed johann that drinks your pepsi and calls you a bitch (Art by Moni) johannnnn.png|Art by Kenny Johann_is_that_you.png|Art by Kenny johann gift.png|Art by Hissy EFmfh_BXYAEdvSo.jpg|Art by Siro (Feat. Missy, Muireann, Tiger) HAPPY BIRTHDAY GALE.jpg|Art by Kay sfgwsg.png|Art by Bawk bea and johann hug.png|Art by Moni (feat. Bea) thaks moni.png|Art by Moni (feat Papillion.) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Carnelian Krakens Category:Hall Monitors Category:Crest Bearer